A Threat of Eva can be a Good Thing
by Upside down and on fire
Summary: Aww. My first crack couple. I'm proud of myself. Rated T just in case.So, enjoy their little story. Oh, and if you're wondering why a person threatening you with Eva is a good thing, you'll just have to read! Rated T just in case.


**Aww. My first crack couple. I'm proud of myself. It's Courtney X Harold. I thought it would be fun to put these two together because they hate each other in reality. So, enjoy their little story. Oh, and if you're wondering, a person threatening you with Eva is only good in this situation. So, if you find yourself as Cody at Laya De Losers seeing that happening. Threaten these two with Eva. It will be awesome.**

* * *

I had arrived at Laya De Losers the same day this happened. I was getting the tour when she saw me. She looked really mad. She had a look that said you-dork-you-got-me-here-and-I-hope-your-head-explodes-or-something-in-fact-make-your-head-explode-before-I-make-you-die-in-a-slower-more-painful-way. I then hid before she could come over and strangle me. Two days later, Cody held an intervention for what was happening. He found me hiding behind a fern and he got Courtney when she was trying to enjoy herself by sunbathing. He set up a meeting with the two of us to work what out was going on (Actually, he told me that he was setting me up on a blind date with a "hottie" and Courtney told me that he told her that he had found me and had tricked me to get out of my hiding.) When we saw each other, Courtney lunged at me, probably in an attempt to strangle me, and I put my hands up in defense. He held Courtney back and put my hands down.  
He said, "I brought you both here to work out your differences. I'm sick of you(he points at Courtney) trying to kill him and I'm sick of you(points at me) hiding all the time! Now, can you guys have a civilized conversation with out trying to kill the other or running away to hide? Maybe you guys could even apologize to one another!" He then backed away for us to talk.

"Ha! There's no way I'm talking to that dork!" Courtney huffed as she looked away from me with crossed arms.  
"Neither am !" I followed up and turned away with crossed arms as well.

"Look, I know you guys don't get along, but, I'm going to give you an option. You guys can talk, or I'll get Eva in here so she can make you guys talk. Your choice."

"Ugh," Courtney groaned and turned around and said, "Look, I won't like this anymore than you, but, I really don't want to get killed by Eva." I turned around and responded, "Neither do I. I have very fragile bones! I don't want one of them broken!" "If she did break a bone, you would have to hope it wasn't you neck! I broke my neck once and it hurt like crazy!" She said. "Hopefully not as crazy as Izzy," I joked. She giggled at my joke. "But studies show that the bone that hurts the most when you break it, would be the collar bone." I said. "Really?" she questioned. "It actually is. I learned that at Magic Steve's Anthropologist Camp," I said.  
"I went to that camp once! It was really fun! Do you remember Professor Propskin?" she excitingly asked.

"I remember him! When I was at camp he got yelled at for bringing the wrong bone to magic Steve and we never let Steve sleep for the rest of the summer for that!" I reminisced. We went on talking like that for hours. We continued to talk about the anthropologist camp, we reminisced about how we learned how to swim, we talked about our love for animals, we talked about the stars, and most of all we talked about ourselves. We were stargazing on our backs at the end of that perfect day.

"(Sigh)...Wow..." Courtney sighed. "Isn't the night sky beautiful?" she asked.

"It sure is...Look! I can see the big dipper!" I said.

"The big dipper can be only seen in fall and winter," Courtney commented.

"But, it's right there..." I said.

"Oh...I see it! " she said.

I looked at Courtney upside down and said, "Courtney...I'm-"

"I know. I'm sorry too. I kinda over reacted." she said, "You know, over Cody's really good threat, we learned that we have more in common than we do not in common..."

"Hey guys! Gathering at the pool!" said Cody.  
"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you about the gatherings. We gather around the pool and tell each other what we had done today. Even though I could care less about what some people do here..." she told me.

"I have to agree on that. Who cares what Justin did all day?" I said. She giggled at my joke. We stood up to go to the gathering(Hey, the gathering is a good title for a book...) with me in front of Courtney. But half way their, Courtney grabbed my arm. I thought she wanted to say something, but she did more than that. When I turned around, she flat out kissed me! We then joined the group holding hands. We were glad to tell everyone what we did that day. At first I never thought I would say this, but I thank Cody for threatening me and Courtney with Eva.

* * *

**I hope you liked my first crack couple. I already finished typing my second crack couple and it will be out today. So, I won't hold my little guess-the-next-crack-couple game. Please no mean comments but I'm open to constructive criticism. See you again soon! I hope!**

**P.S: Has anyone had someone stare at you like Courtney did at Harold at the beginning of the story?  
**


End file.
